


30 Day NSFW Challenge: Thor/Loki

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Thorki! \o/ Each day will probably be between 500-1000 word ficlets, unless inspiration suddenly strikes and causes more words, and will be unrelated unless otherwise stated (or unless they just happen to work in the same universe at different points in time...whichever you see fits!)</p><p>1. Cuddles (naked) ~ 2. Kiss (naked) ~ 3. First time ~ 4. Masturbation ~ 5. Blow job ~ 6. Clothed getting off ~ 7. Dressed/naked (half dressed) ~ 8. Skype sex ~ 9. Against the wall ~ 10. Doggy style ~ 11. Dom/sub ~ 12. Fingering ~ 13. Rimming ~ 14. 69 ~ 15. Sweet and passionate ~ 16. In public place ~ 17. On the floor ~ 18. Morning lazy sex ~ 19. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens ~ 20. Your own kink ~ 21. Shower sex ~ 22. On the desk ~ 23. Trying new position ~ 24. Shy ~ 25. With toys ~ 26. Boring sex ~ 27. Rough, biting, scratch ~ 28. Role playing ~ 29. With food ~ 30. Whatever pleases you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Naked Cuddles

~~~~

Loki takes a primal pleasure in lounging about his chambers completely bare while he does practice spellwork, or reads, or enjoys a good drink alone on his balcony after a long day. He relishes the cool air against his skin, and so he throws open all his windows to let in the Asgardian night, nearly every night, even when it's storming. Especially when it's storming.

Seeing the prince bare chested by a palace window or veranda is a common sight to the rest of Asgard by now.

He hadn't counted on Thor visiting him so late, this day, but it had happened, and he'd opened the door boldly, without a stitch of clothing to be seen, to grouchily ask what Thor could possibly want at such an hour. He never had found out what Thor had originally turned up for—the distraction of Loki's milky skin under dim, enticing lighting had proven an effective tool for silencing the Thunderer. Loki made sure to file that knowledge away for the future while he let Thor do as he wished and they fell into bed, lost to impulse and mindless indulgence where no one would see.

This activity had happened before, here and there, but they tended to never speak of it.

He still would not utter a word just yet, even now as they relaxed in the summer night's air breezing in from the wide open windows and balcony doors, basking in the afterglow of their coupling, limbs tangled in an intimate embrace as if letting go would break some sort of illusion. Thor knows he will not say anything, so he only winds his arms more snugly around Loki's waist with a low moan of contentment and buries his face in Loki's hair, chuckling lightly when Loki squirms indignantly, but then stills for a moment before pressing in closer to Thor's body, feeling their heartbeats pulsing together against warm skin.

Thor lowers his head to lazily nuzzle Loki's shoulder before kissing it fondly, just once, and he softly moves one of his hands down over the lines of Loki's back, hip, around Loki's pert backside and further down to squeeze and pull Loki's thigh to wrap further around him. Loki holds back his sigh of bliss, but yet busies himself with soaking in Thor's essence, inhaling Thor's electric scent of leather and iron, of sex and mead.

“You cling to me too tightly, Thor. This 'thing' we keep doing, this...farcical attachment...it will not last.” Loki murmurs with his mouth against the rough stubble on Thor's cheek.

“You say that _every_ time, my Loki.” Thor whispers back, his voice barely audible as its lost on Loki's skin, and Loki huffs singularly (because Thor has done it again--expressed that he believes Loki to be _his_ ) but Loki says nothing in protest this night. He says nothing more at all. His arms squeeze tight around the familiar golden torso of his brother, and he glares over Thor's shoulder, pointedly at the wall across the room, overly aware of every inch of bare skin pressed to his, overly aware of Thor's drowsy breathing against his neck, overly aware of the long repressed feelings he's let himself fall prey to, and how much he wishes they'd never taken root. He tightens his leg around Thor though in his own display of possessiveness, unconscious though it may be, and in direct contradiction of his feigned disgust. This rouses Thor from near-sleep.

Thor responds by soothingly rubbing a hand up and down Loki's back, and Loki cannot help but close his eyes, enjoying his brother's heavy hand spreading warmth through his spine, radiating intimacy, rough fingers playing the delicate edges of his shoulder-blades. He soon feels Thor's cock growing hard again between them, against the planes of his stomach, and he sighs in mock exasperation.

“Are you never satisfied...” He groans, already light-headed with the prospect of a second round as he ignores the shiver of anticipation that dances over his skin, even though he's sure Thor sensed it all the same, they're pressed so close.

“ _You_ are not. I merely give you what you wish.” Loki doesn't want to see the smug grin he knows is creeping across Thor's features. His hips shift against Thor's unconsciously, and the friction makes Thor hold him impossibly tighter, and Loki is once again lost in the arms he craves most. When Thor moves, rolling to his back and tugging Loki on top of him, Loki entirely forgets that he doesn't want to feel. 

~~~~

 

 


	2. Day 2: Naked Kiss

~~~~

When they had been many centuries younger, bathing together was a common activity. They'd strip and jump into pools and ponds and hot-springs together, thinking nothing of it, splashing and playing loudly and without a care.

As the years passed they'd done this less and less, but today, there was only one reason to bathe together, and that was the fact that Loki could not be trusted unsupervised. However, Thor would not have Loki watched by anyone other than himself, and so, he joined Loki while he bathed.

Loki, fresh out of his prison cell for their mission, was eager to see the royal baths again and take in the sight of the large marble pools glistening in gold and ivory embellishments.

He bathed now under Thor's scrutinizing eye.

“Really, _brother_. What shall I do? Work up a bath-time sorcery and strike down all of Asgard within a half hour's time?”

“You take more than half an hour to clean yourself up, Loki. And I do not know _what_ you will do left to your own devices.”

“I am insulted.” Loki purred, giving Thor a languid grin across the water. But it was true, he would at least take his time. Thor watching him for any evidence of treachery would not change that. He shook his humidity fluffed hair into an even more manic state, letting it fall wild and dripping around his shoulders while he stood his full height in the waist deep pools. The steam did little to hide every detail of his form from Thor's watching eyes, and so he made a point of turning his back to Thor and stretching slowly, carefully, before grabbing a vial of soap and drenching himself in the sweet smelling liquids.

Scents of  exotic, Alfheim native fruits slammed into Thor's senses, nearly dizzying him with their over-sweet aroma, and Loki hummed quietly to himself while he rubbed rich lather into his milky skin, sighing in seeming relief while he ran his hands across his abdomen, then his hips and upper thighs. Thick globs of foamed soap slid in streams between Loki's shoulder-blades and down to the small of his back when Loki moved to shake out his hair again. 

Thor finally felt himself blushing inadvertently, suddenly uncomfortable with a feeling like hot coals in the pit of his stomach, and he glanced away while Loki continued to make quite the obvious show of himself; it was a monumentally difficult thing to not continue staring—Thor hadn't seen Loki in a while, not at length or up close, and his guilt over this was quickly over-taken by need to make up the lost time. His reasonable side told him that he was still angry. He should be angry, and he was still lost and confused about how to even speak to Loki as of late. Loki's demeanor did little to help anything—in fact it should have made him angrier. Thor came back to himself when Loki spoke, breaking the tense silence.

“Mm...It has been _ages_ since I've enjoyed bathing at my leisure. And with proper company.” Loki wove the words like silk as he drew closer to Thor's side, forcing Thor to automatically look his way. “Must you look so dejected, Thor...? Is it not all you wanted, to have us join together again toward a common goal?”

Their camaraderie was indeed what Thor wanted, though it came with the opposite of favorable circumstances...But to make things worse, Loki was seemingly acting out on purpose, covering up rather than reveal his true emotions. He masked his unease and seething rage with jests and bitter smiles. He disguised grief and uncertainty with relentlessly amplified shams of affection. Thor could see all of this, of course, but to his chagrin it made the flirtation no less enticing, so when Loki drew still closer, long fingers playing over Thor's chest and shoulder in the slick water, Thor did not move away.

“Where's your mortal woman now, Thor...Does she know that leaving you with me alone could dredge up long forgotten memories from our past? _Oh_ , and does she know how we used to _play_ , brother?” Loki's voice had gone from nonchalance to sweet poison in two seconds flat.

“ _Stop it_ , Loki. I am in no mood. You should not be either, but I have no knowledge of the way your mind works any longer.” Thor decided to say, carefully shifting away from Loki's pale form prone closely to his, nearly in his lap. He hadn't moved as far as he'd thought; in one fluid motion Loki's soap slicked body was upon him, in his arms, straddling him where he crouched low in the steaming water.

“Perhaps you never visited me in my cell because you knew that once you did...” His voice was soft and trailed away as his forehead came to rest against Thor's, and Thor realized he had Loki's hips in a vice-grip.

“Such restraint. You would've been lost.” The words were low from Loki's throat, and Thor indeed lost the small shred of patience he had amassed. His hands gripped Loki's hair viciously as if to yank him off, but instead he pulled forward, dragging Loki into the kiss that had been so effortlessly set up. Loki's legs locked around Thor's hips and he clung; Thor had cracked at last, and Loki missed his brother's lips dearly—but he would never have said it plainly, not without proving that Thor missed him equally as much. And he had.

“A mortal's lips have been where only mine should be...I'll let you go on pretending with her, Thor.” Loki murmured between breaths and a dozen more desperate kisses, and Thor ignored him, resigned to do naught but hungrily taste the silver tongue that dripped the words.

“I'll let you pretend with her for now. Until you realize where your true loyalties lie, yes?”

“Your mouth is a trap.” Thor growled into Loki's smile.

“And you fell to it willingly.”

~~~~

 


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun Loki first time AU! I felt like doing something different than the typical young Thor/Loki sexy-times. ~

~~~~

Coming-of-age was new territory, unexplored and unforgiving, hitting them both hard in the form of one another's drastic changes over the course of just one year. In just one year, the Jotun prince that Thor had been engaged to for his entire life had become gorgeous beyond measure, tall, lithe and graceful, wearing glittering metals and soft black furs for the first time—all the other years during his visits to Asgard he had been but a child, dressed simply, and they grew to know each other during countless Asgardian autumns, playing together innocently and learning of one another's cultures from parents and servant-hands alike, side-by-side.

They liked each other well enough, fought each other hard enough—but now, as Jotunheim offered over their youngest son to Thor for the season, Thor took the hand of a dark and devastating beauty.

Loki had grown angular and calculating in his appearance, slowly, nearly imperceptibly, and now the familiar garnet gaze pierced Thor to the bone as he kissed the slender hand of his betrothed nearly reverently. Their parents watched them closely, and Thor could hear it in the back of his mind, all the warnings he'd never needed to hear until just now. _  
_

 _"Do not touch him intimately until he is wedded to you. He is not 'yours' until the marriage is finished.”_ Thor cared not for whatever political delicacies rode on him keeping that up—this year he could make no promises, especially judging from the mischievous gleam in Loki's eyes.

However, only chaste kisses followed in the gardens while they strolled outside together. The unseasonably warm weather had Loki mildly uncomfortable in his Jotun skin, and so he'd left his fur cloaks behind in favor of strolling with Thor clothed in only thin, black, silky fabrics, really mere strips draped strategically over and around him, or so they appeared to Thor's eyes. His legs were bare through slits of cloth that looked ready to blow right off in the slight breeze, and Thor's face was permanently flushed red though heat had nothing to do with it.

“You are far less loud and abrasive this year.” Loki told him, hooking his arm in Thor's while they left the shade of a tall tree, where Loki had allowed Thor to curiously touch his dark hair and press inquiring pecks to his lips. They had kissed here and there before, but never so often, and never while completely alone. It had always been the type of thing where the adults in the room cooed and smiled adoringly at them while they played their roles as a future royal couple and showed affection for the masses, to assure everyone watching that their union was a good match.

“I do not know what to say. You look so different.” Thor answered, still staring at Loki's profile while they wandered slowly down stone paths between bushes and flowered glades. “Your horns...they got bigger.” Thor said next, foggy on whether it was inappropriate to say so or not, but Loki grinned, inclining his head proudly, and Thor sighed in relief.

“Thank you. They're almost their full size already.” The Jotun prince bragged, and it was indeed a bragging point. Warriors and most common Jotnar either had their horns filed down, limited in their growth, or completely removed, while the royal princes were encouraged to let them develop fully. Loki's were more beautiful and more curved already than both of his older brothers', and he proudly wore a thin chain-rope, so fine it appeared to be dripping like liquid gold, linked and draped between the two points and contrasting elegantly with his long dark hair.

After years of being told Loki was his, and he was Loki's, it only made sense now that Thor wanted to take his possession fully.

“Has...your father told you when we will marry?” Thor asked hesitantly.

Kisses for show was one thing, for desire was another, and lust was yet another. Loki gave Thor the most coyly closeted smirk he'd ever seen.

“Impatient are you?...Do you want to defy our fathers instead?”

 _Need_ was a force on it's own level, all-encompassing, all-consuming. The thin fabrics over Loki's matured physique were too much. The glinting gold and emerald jewelry he decorated himself with was too eye-catching. On top of it all, Loki's voice had gone sultry in the few months he'd been back home, and Thor had no idea that a person's voice could be so tempting by itself before this. He realized Loki had stopped their walking, and was waiting for an answer. He blinked pointedly, eyebrow quirked.

“Defy...” Thor echoed, clueless and lost in his fading thoughts until Loki grabbed him again by the upper arm.

“Come, I am bored. Take me to your room.” Loki tugged him off, back in the direction of the palace, already knowing the way to Thor's chambers and not needing Thor to lead him there at all.

~

Once alone, Loki appeared to no longer be bored; he seemed to be scheming. Thor knew the look well.

“I'm going to let you do something I shouldn't allow, lock the door.” Loki hissed when they'd gotten into to Thor's chambers, and Thor did, question marks all over his face.

“Your father finds out—and he could take back the whole arrangement...He'll say that Asgard doesn't respect your customs.” Thor warned, and Loki's lips curved into a thin frown.

“You say that as if the thing I'm going to let you do is definitely a sexual thing.”

“I—I did not mean that--”

“You're right.” Loki interrupted, his frown turning instantly into a wicked grin, and Thor couldn't help but grin back. He never could resist bad ideas with Loki present. Loki pulled him close by the hands. “Now...take my chain off.”

Thor knew he meant the one on his horns, and he definitely remembered that he shouldn't be allowed to touch it, let alone remove it yet. “Are you...certain?”

Loki sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

“Must you always obey Odin's every word...Do not be such a daddy's boy. Do you want to be my king early or not? Now's your chance to play with me.”

Thor did want to, badly. He reached up, and kept contact with Loki's amused and glinting gaze while he removed the chain, and grinned some more when Loki giggled as it was taken off. He loved to hear Loki laugh—the sounds Loki made when he was happy were like music to Thor, even more-so now that he'd grown up so wonderfully.

“This is like undressing you...isn't it?” Thor asked with a smirk, and Loki nodded, still smiling pleasantly.

“I am not bored any longer.” Thor put the chain down on a nearby surface and came back just to take Loki's face in his hands and kiss him again, longer than he'd ever dared. He felt Loki's hands come to rest cozily on his chest, so he moved to hold Loki around the waist, something he'd been dreaming of doing for days and days before the visit.

“My horns may have gotten bigger but you're bigger all over.” Loki told him as he broke the kiss, and Thor was extremely proud of that.

“I can beat every single one of my friends in combat. And our instructors too.”

“Oh really? With that new hammer of yours?”

“Even without the hammer.” Thor answered. He led Loki over to the bed and they sat together to resume their careful kissing session, jumping at every sound of footsteps near the door, on edge and afraid of getting caught. Loki seemed to like exploring Thor's body with his hands, feeling for himself the differences a year could make. Thor was thicker, stockier, building up pounds of hard muscle and a permanent tan from his long hours of outdoor sparring—before he knew it Loki found himself in Thor's lap, his flimsy black garments slipping off of one shoulder.

“Do you want to see something else?” Loki asked breathlessly, breaking their lip lock. “Move the fabric.” He nudged his shoulders forward, and Thor easily brushed the cloth down and away and watched it fall, pooling around Loki's waist as Loki freed his arms. Loki's small, dark blue nipples were visible to Thor now, and he saw they were pierced with little gold bars.

“Oh...” He couldn't tear his eyes away.

“Do you like them? I thought you would think them strange, I've never seen an Aesir with anything like them...but I am allowed to have them now since I'm of age--” He cut himself off with a gasp, then a weak moan as Thor had attached his mouth to one like he wanted to taste the jewelry. The adorable squeak Loki made after a few seconds caused Thor to grin against the now hardened peak, then kiss his way up to Loki's neck, and he knew now that he never wanted to take his mouth off of Loki for as long as he lived. He sucked deep bruises into the skin he admired so much, forgetting that Loki would have to hide the evidence.

“You've done this before--! You had to have done it, it feels good...” Loki sounded indignant on top of his breathlessness now, and Thor stopped to frown up at him.

“I have not. I've only ever been told to touch _you_ this way, one day. I haven't even looked at anyone else.” Loki's wicked grin came back.

“Are you certain no one can come in?”

“Yes..”

“Let's lay down.” Loki suggested, scooting over Thor's lap to crawl higher up on the large bed, beckoning Thor to join him. “Show me what else you'd like to do with your mouth.”

Thor laid with Loki in his arms and kept kissing him, while Loki's hands wandered unabashedly to feel every inch of Thor he could reach.

“Let me see you—you have too many clothes on, compared to my state of disarray.” Loki again broke their kiss to impatiently tug off Thor's top, then pushed him flat on his back and straddling him, hungrily staring down at Thor's bare chest before flattening his palms to it indulgently.

“You may be a satisfying husband yet.” Loki told him, and Thor only pulled him back down greedily. Loki's delicate black strips he called 'clothes' were discarded so easily that they hardly knew what had happened until Loki was naked in the fur blankets and Thor's cock was straining hard against his pants, yet he didn't know where to touch first. He'd never _seen_ an anatomy like Loki's, only read about it—Loki's prick was stiff, standing and flushed the most beautiful deep blue he'd ever laid eyes on, and past that, further between his legs, a perfect little slit, hairless and already glistening with translucent wetness. “Stop staring at touch me.” Loki pleaded though his cheeks turned a deep crimson at being so exposed, and he tugged at Thor's pants until Thor rushed to rid himself of them.

“I've never seen—y-you're--”

“Don't talk you'll ruin it.” Loki demanded, but his face seemed to betray some nerves as soon as Thor was free of the rest of his garments and took himself in hand while Loki watched, sitting up to lean on his elbows and stare at the pre-come being smeared down the length of Thor's rather impressive manhood. He tried to keep his breaths even instead of the shameful little gasps he wanted to make. 

“I was going to say—you're so narrow. Are you sure I won't hurt you?” His bravado wasn't fooling Loki though—he was using that statement to cover up his own nerves over seeing Loki's different anatomy, but Loki couldn't say that he wasn't fearing how it would feel. Thor was bigger than he'd supposed even in the daydreams he'd started to have over the past summer.

“I'm s-sure.” Loki swallowed back his stammering but attempted to keep up his show of full confidence while he pulled Thor back over him, hissing from the contrast of their body temperatures with Thor pressed flush to his cool skin. But he let a moan escape, enjoying the solid weight of his future husband over top of him, and he shuddered when Thor went back to kissing him attentively, his hand moving up, into Loki's thick black hair, then continuing to caress over the curve of one of Loki's horns before he gripped the base in a show of true possessiveness. Loki arched, gasping sharply and clinging to Thor's torso at the sensation.

“You can feel it?” Thor asked with his voice muffled somewhere at Loki's shoulder and Loki only groaned out a feeble 'yes'. Loki's quiet keens of pleasure made Thor begin to thrust against him gently until Loki began to rock in time with him, craving the friction.

“You're supposed to touch, too...”

“How do you know?”

“I mean—you have to to get me ready, I just...I just want you in... _ah.._ ” He again had to cut himself off when he felt Thor's thick fingers part the wet folds between his legs, pressing into him curiously, carefully, until he had Loki pushing down rhythmically and shamelessly on his hand.

His hands clawed desperately against Thor's back and he exposed his neck and collarbone for Thor to suck and bite while he wrapped a leg around Thor's hips. It was a joy Thor had never felt before, to watch Loki come apart on his hand, driven to make such cute sounds of abandon just because of what was being done to him, and Thor toyed with him, using two fingers to steadily push into the tight slick of Loki's sex, stretching him open slowly until Loki's grip on his shoulders threatened to break skin it was so forceful.

“You must relax or I _will_ hurt you.” Thor told him, and Loki looked like he wanted to be angry about being talked down to but he didn't have the patience.

“I _know that._ ” Loki half moaned, half growled from behind gritted teeth.

When he had Loki clenching around his fingers, legs quivering, he couldn't wait any longer. His heart was pounding, and he felt light-headed at the notion of burying himself in his future mate, finally claiming that which was his, and even before he was supposed to. The sheer daring of it make him more eager, as did Loki's pretty gasps and now his little cries of 'please'.

He stroked Loki's hair a few times to quiet him, and wondered briefly if he should use oil too, but Loki was so wet he was dripping now—he felt it would be easy enough. “Ready?”

“Just do it.” Loki tugged at Thor's hips, urging him closer. Nudging Loki's legs further apart, Thor pushed himself in, shallow at first, shuddering to retrain himself from slamming home, and Loki was _perfect_ around him, tight and hot, hotter than Thor had expected, given Loki's heritage. Loki let his head fall back, eyes closed and mouth open in a raw gasp as he felt himself stretch, filled to his limit with Thor's thick length spearing him, nearly to the point of pain, but he didn't care.

When Thor began to move it sent sharp stabs of pleasure up his spine and the word 'yes' slipped from his lips more than once as Thor held him possessively and shoved into him, finally reaching a steady thrust where he could bury himself all the way and hear Loki moan indulgently at the peak of each push.

“Shhh.” Thor warned, muffling Loki's noise with soothing kisses. “Someone will hear...” He murmured against Loki's lips before deepening the kiss, feeling Loki's mouth open readily to welcome his tongue. The kissing was messy, sloppy as they grew accustomed to meeting each other's motions at the same time, moving together with each roll of the hips. If Loki was in pain he didn't show it—he only wrapped both legs around Thor and took it, to the point where Thor wondered if Loki was really the one to have done this before.

“You can go faster..” Loki said after a few minutes, and Thor grinned, moving to brace his arms by Loki's head and let himself fuck into Loki with abandon.

“Don't you want to touch yourself too?” Thor asked, and Loki looked like he'd nearly forgotten, with all the attention being given to his cunt, and he took his prick in hand to stroke himself in time with Thor's pounding into him, nearly sobbing at the dual sensations.

“Thor—Thor I'm--” He stopped, and Thor only smirked and kept going, proud of himself for getting Loki so close, so quickly.

“Do you want to come?” Thor rumbled, and the new depth to Thor's voice, rough with arousal went straight to Loki's groin, heat coiling there tightly as he brought himself closer to the edge. Then Thor moved to change his angle, gripping Loki by the upper thighs for leverage and hitting right where it counted.

Loki screamed, and with just three more sharp snaps of Thor's hips, the slaps of skin on skin echoing across the sun-drenched room, Loki arched clear off the bed and came all over himself with a muffled sob as he threw an arm across his mouth to try to stay quiet. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes even as he clenched harder around Thor's cock, riding the pulses of his sudden orgasm through harsh panting, and Thor followed right after just as he slowed at seeing the tears. He stilled, getting as far buried into Loki as he could before filling him.

“Ah— _Gods,_ you're so deep...” Loki groaned at the press of Thor's spend spreading hot within him, and he felt too full before long, the sensation being foreign, and he was stuck between finding it mildly unpleasant and much too good. Thor collapsed over top of him without pulling out and Loki grunted in discomfort, but clung to Thor still while they caught their breath together, eventually working up a breathy giggle of lusty satisfaction and guiding Thor into meeting his lips again while they twined around one another in the mussed covers, paying no mind to the mess between them.

“Well...this year we have a new activity to do together.” Loki said quietly when he could breathe properly, speaking with his mouth pressed fondly against Thor's shoulder. Thor smiled and stroked his hand in Loki's hair, finding it beautiful that Loki seemed more subdued and shy now that they had actually done it. He supposed he'd done well and worn Loki out.

“I may not be able to stop fucking you.” He warned. Loki grinned more broadly and sat up to look him in the face.

“Well if you really want to rush our wedding, keep filling me that way. If I conceive, then our fathers will be angry but they'll be forced to finalize our union before the whole kingdom finds out.”

Thor opened his mouth in a silent 'o', having not even thought about that possibility before he'd taken Loki. Loki only continued to grin at him slyly, and Thor had to admire his young bride-to-be. His schemes would get them their way yet, and probably would continue to do so for the rest of their days.

~~~~

 


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

~~~~

Thunder rolled outside, low and just beginning, and Loki excused himself from his place of study in the libraries to return to his chambers.

They waited for him cool and dark and inviting, and he opened every window and interior door to let in the view of the gray skies, thickening with dark, ominous clouds. He took a deep breath of the air, electricity building in it, and he could _smell_ the storm his brother was conjuring for the early evening. He'd douse Asgard in much needed rain and fill the realm with wind, as he was wont to do when he needed an outlet. Loki did not know what Thor needed an outlet for today, but he didn't much care.

Storms were when Loki favored having a good time with himself alone, and one of the only times he let himself indulge in such an action. He preferred to have a partner to get off with, but—he couldn't resist having a symphony of thunder as backdrop to his personal fun.

If he timed it right he could always come right with the height of Thor's storms, peaking with them, his cries drowned out by the claps of thunder and that would make it explosive, like an applause, a praise meant just for him. He situated himself comfortable and bare on his bed, so he could feel the strong breezes course through the room over his pale skin. His cock was already growing hard before he even touched, so programmed was he to this activity during rough weather.

He could see Thor now in his mind's eye, somewhere conducting the storm with that damned hammer. It nearly frustrated Loki how fast the thought of Thor controlling the skies got him going. It _did_ frustrate him, in every way. He stroked his entire length slowly, torturously slowly, base to tip, letting out a slow breath in a hiss while he closed his eyes and saw Thor behind his shut lids, channeling pure power, master of his element.

“ _Thor...”_ He thought his brother's name first, then said it out loud just as a deep boom rolled close enough overhead to make the bed-frame rattle. He ran this thumb teasingly over the head of his cock and arched into his own touch before he quickened his pace, heart beginning to race already.

He let his mind run wild with the flashing lights coming from the sky. He had no clue what Thor would do if he knew the effect he had on Loki during these times but _oh_ , Loki could imagine it.

If Thor could see his desire build, could know that he controlled Loki as well as the weather. Would Thor hate him? Want him to stop? Perhaps he would think it embarrassing. The thought of the shame factoring into it only made Loki bite his lip as his cheeks burned, brows knitting with restraint to not come too soon. Heat throbbed low in his belly, pulsing strong, and it was so _good_ , the picture of Thor witnessing him on display in such a manner.

With a crack, lightning split the sky and sent a sharp chill down Loki's spine, making him moan shamelessly as he gripped himself slightly harder, working the length at the perfect pace he liked, twisting his fist lightly at the top in a way that made him want to sob when he imagined Thor's larger hand on him instead, battle roughened, thick hands on him just to make him scream--One day he'd have it, he told himself. He'd have that hand in place of his own, gripping him the way it gripped Mjolnir, sending charges of sinful ecstasy through him; that same hand that could crush any enemy, but using Loki and Loki alone for pleasure, playing him like a toy or an instrument. He imagining Thor could wring countless orgasms from him in a single afternoon and he _wanted_ that. He wanted to see if Thor could drive him mindless, render him stupid with gratification.

Loki gasped Thor's name aloud again as the wind gusted through his window and made a wreck of his hair, and now he was truly a picture of wanton revelry, his hair hanging black and stringy in his eyes, beginning to stick to the light sweat beginning at his brow, he'd worked himself into such a fervor. He wished he had something to stuff into his hole as well--he felt empty and longing, but perhaps that would be too much. It wouldn't compare to Thor impaling him at any rate.

His breath was coming in needy, greedy little gasps as he frantically pumped himself, liquid beading at the tip of his flushed cock, and with another pulse of deafening thunder he was stuttering his hips, canting wildly into his own hand, losing control over his thoughts and his carefully mapped out daydreams of the things he'd one day have Thor do to him, perhaps with a storm to surround the frantic fucking he always pictured them having.

His room lit up blindingly bright blue and the sky opened and rain began to _pour_ , pounding the ground outside. The wind tearing through the room had him sprayed by the torrents and he let his head fall back, not caring how noisy he was being now, the racket Thor and Mjolnir were raising was more than enough to cover his pleas of mercy from his thoughts.

He only needed one more push.

“Loki?” He heard Thor's voice, clearly through his haze of near-climactic bliss. The deep tone sounded so close it was like it was in the room with him, and it was all he needed. With a choked whimper he was coming so hard that he didn't even have to stroke himself through it, he just came and came, hard, collapsing flat, exhausted on top of his covers where he'd been stuttering his hips so urgently that his lower abdominals were on fire with the strain.

Then he heard the metallic thud of Mjolnir hitting the floor and he sat up so quickly he thought his heart had stopped. Wide-eyed he met the blue gaze of Thor in his doorway. The rain still poured outside, and lightning flashed still, but quieter, as if allowing them to speak to one another uninterrupted.

“Thor—I--I--” Loki's silver tongue proved useless for once, wagging soundlessly in his mouth; he was sitting on his bed, covered in his own seed, hair no doubt frizzing from moisture and static alike. “I thought—you were--”

“I do not always need to be actively outdoors to call a storm, brother.” Thor said evenly, and Loki couldn't read his expression yet, which scared him more than anything. He didn't dare to move. Plus, he knew he was blushing strawberry red and he could still feel the deep simultaneous ache and pulse of satisfaction that always followed his release during Thor's storms. It thrummed still, deep within him, perhaps even being sustained by the burn of Thor's eyes on him, taking him in in all his exposed glory.

Then Thor was grinning at him, bright and teasing but kind, and perhaps a little curious.

“Loki I had no idea that you liked my thunder so much.”

When Thor moved to close the door and lock them both in, Loki sighed his relief and collapsed back on the bed, knowing that finally Thor would take care of him personally instead of from afar, just like in his most filthy dreams.

~~~~ 


	5. Day 5: Blow Jobs

~~~~

If there was nothing else to sate him, nothing to bring him back from the edge of insanity, Thor could still reach through to him, ceaseless, enduring.

If one's only cause of inferiority and bitterness was also the only source of love, of life, of purpose, there was no more invigorating an existence than that, in Loki's mind, twisted as it seemed. He lived that existence, rising and falling, exalted before coming down hard. He fed off of Thor, everything about him, like someone starved of passion for a lifetime, and the mere taste of Thor would shut off his poisonous, chaos-ridden thoughts, silencing all doubt about where he belonged, stifling all fear of accepting it.

Stifling, like the thick weight of Thor filling his mouth. He could't _think_ with his mouth full. And to stop his over-thinking was a feat in and of itself, a relief he chased eternally.

He could never regret the times when he'd fight Thor tooth and nail, but neither did he regret the instances later when he would be inevitably brought to his knees before his brother-king, desperate to taste, longing to please. It was his pattern. Hurt Thor, berate Thor, fall, _need_ , fix it, _make it right_. Take a condemnation, burn the bridge all over, start again. Come back for more, a glutton for punishment.

Rough fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his head held him fast, steady, and with that hand there he could find some focus, some peace.

 _Please_ the one you admire.

 _Devour_ the one you so recklessly love.

 _Take in_ the essence you crave on your darkest days.

 _Submit_ to your base needs, _swallow_ the pride, _swallow_ the life.

The instincts were phrases, a mantra, parading through his mind while he took Thor's cock as deep down his throat as he could allow, until he could swallow around the girth. He was trained, accustomed. He could take Thor so deep it hurt, and sometimes that's what he wanted, just to hear the guttural groans of approval from the Thunderer above him, feel the sharp tug at the back of his skull when the scrape of his teeth against the shaft was too sharp. He'd control his bite, tame his infamous tongue for this, and this alone. It was temporarily handing over the reigns, to not be in control, to allow that just in these, their moments of rare vulnerability free of spite and centuries old malice.

As long as that control was there, that stern touch, the assurance of Thor's voice, Loki was a possession, a belonging. Sometimes he favored that more than being autonomous and alone; it meant he always had something to return to when he strayed too far from proper stability.

Thor used him how he liked to be used, held him still, admired Loki's mouth, reddened and abused from being fucked into, and then still managed to look him in the eye afterward and not condemn him for having that want. At that, Loki was both shocked and ashamed, but it didn't stop him from returning some nights, not to fight, but to belong for a few hours, privately in the dark of bed-chambers or even out under the stars, where they'd silently truce and enjoy one another's uninhibited company until grudges and bloodlust found their way to the surface again. Or until the morning sun found the horizon. Whichever came first.

To Loki, he may not have understood how their give and exchange of both love and hate continued to work, but it didn't matter when Thor was losing control because of him, when all Thor could think about was Loki's mouth, wet and welcoming around him. If this was the only way Thor would allow himself to punish Loki, to subdue Loki the way he wanted to be subdued, then so be it. If this was the only way Loki could feel satisfied and loved, he'd work his way up from there.

Ironic though it was that all Loki desired was worth and a throne, he found himself more comfortable on his knees. It felt safer there, under an appreciative, lust-darkened blue gaze, with a careful hand stroking through his tangled black hair and a low, loving voice coaxing him for more.

~~~~


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many feelings not really enough of the prompt but the idea is there; there's a lot of body contact and that's the focus. Oh well!  
> ~ Human AU ~

~~~~

He'd found Loki in a place he didn't really expect to meet anyone he was interested in—at the billionaire Tony Stark’s annual party (It happened far more than once a year, but who was counting?). Thor went because he happened to know Tony, but it was mostly to be polite and even help with security matters. He always found himself doing favors of this sort, and he was about to do another favor now, as Tony approached him and began to yell over the booming music and raucous crowd.

“See _that_ over there? If you make sure _that one_ doesn't trash this place tonight I'll pay your rent for the next three months!” Tony was saying. Thor followed Tony's insistent pointing, and noticed a dark figure somewhere across the room, gyrating on a counter-top with a rapidly growing crowd as witness. Sighing deeply, Thor used his size to force his way through the throngs.

The stranger looked taller up close, and he wore nothing but black mesh for a top and the most suffocating looking pair of leather pants Thor had ever seen. He had to stand still and stare at the narrow hips twisting and rolling in their lewd dance for a moment before he cleared his throat and grabbed the ankle of the black-haired show-off.

“You! Come down from there.” He yelled above the music.

The head turned, and Thor was met with a venomous green glare and a pouty frown.

“And who might you be?” He asked Thor, expression softening instantly as he traced Thor's body. Thor sighed and rolled his eyes, motioning again.

“Get down.”

With a graceful leap the stranger was down, and without even having been asked for permission, Thor was holding a smiling charmer in his arms.

“I'm Loki.”

~

That night, things were relatively easy, considering how Tony had made this guy out to be a living nightmare. Thor held Loki's attention well enough to keep him out of trouble, but Loki held Thor's attention in turn, more-so than he'd expected. Loki didn't seem to be someone he'd go for at all, but it was an inexplicable draw he had that made Thor want to know him, want to understand him.

Loki was wild, careless—and Thor was almost certain he was on something illegal at the moment. He was enigmatic and moved his body in ways that begged anyone near him to touch him. Thor found himself batting away hands, intimidating off other curious on-lookers—all in the guise of 'watching' Loki like Stark had asked, until finally Loki stopped attempting to tantalize the crowd and merely attached himself to Thor. Thor closed his arms around Loki and hardly let go the entire night, the two of them swaying their hips together, laughing and smiling and spinning with the endless music, warming up to one another and reading each other's intentions through pure body language until nearly 3am.

Then the party was over, and Loki began to wander off down the street alone, but Thor couldn't let him out of his sight. Not yet.

“I'll take you home.” He insisted, and Loki had only grinned at him messily, dizzily.

“Of _course_ you will, Thor...You nearly disappointed me.”

~

Home ended up being Thor's home, because Loki wouldn't say where he lived until Thor grew impatient. When they fell into bed attached at the mouth, neither of them was too shocked, and to fall asleep breathing each other's air felt like an inevitability.

Only three weeks later and Loki was Thor's guilty addiction and nearly like an unruly house pet, some dangerous secret he kept from his friends—they'd hardly approve of his new company. Loki left to who-knew-where at random, on his own terms, but he always seemed to end up back at Thor's apartment rather than his own, and Thor would let him in without fail, no matter what state of hapless disarray the other was in. He would talk to Loki, sometimes all night, but never found out much beyond a surface level. Loki was too guarded, and the way he spoke was in metaphors and prose and hidden meanings, and scathing sarcasm. Sometimes it was genuinely hard to tell if he were being serious about a given topic or not. Sometimes they wouldn't talk at all—Loki liked to lay himself out like dessert until Thor caved and ate him up.

Being with Loki was like witnessing the tragic aftermath of a monarch fallen from grace, all dirtied up ex-royalty, it felt like. He was flashy white smiles and clingy clothes and unwise decisions--the classiest disaster possible. He was a warm body to sleep beside and a razor edge to sharpen one's wits on. He was someone who was hard to wear clothing around.  Either he was tearing them off or he wasn't, and either way was equally frustrating.

He was defiant and vulnerable, both, in general and in bed, and Thor found himself possessive, protective, and not wanting to let go.

But in Thor's eyes, caring for him also seemed akin to taking in a bird with a broken wing.

He was fairly certain by now that his need to _keep_ Loki was about as dangerous as a substance abuse problem of his own. Loki had absolutely captivated him, and Thor hadn't pinpointed why yet.

Now Loki was coming in, quiet, bringing with him the heavy, heady fog of a hookah bar. Which was far better than some of the other places Thor was sure he frequented. He welcomed Loki at the door and kissed him, like they were some sort of typical domestic household rather than a one-night-stand stuck on an infinite loop.

“You're earlier than usual.” Thor said casually, watching Loki peel off his jacket and discard it carelessly over the back of a chair.

“I _missed_ you. You never come out with me, people don't believe me when I say I have a bodyguard.” Loki answered with a lopsided grin, shoving Thor back and down onto a couch right away. Thor sighed and let him, welcoming Loki's slender frame into his arms and lap before kissing him more deeply.

Smoke something with me.” Loki mumbled against his mouth, sultry and playful.

“No. Go outside if you want to do that.”

“It's cold outside.”

“It's not.”

“I am always cold.” Loki complained, leaning his body further against Thor's chest, and Thor squeezed him readily.

“That's your own fault.” The reprimand fell on deaf ears as Loki fixed his mouth to Thor's ear.

“Make out with me.”

“That, I will do.”

Loki liked clawing and biting, sharp teeth and being treated like an object, but Thor would always resist that treatment until Loki forced it out of him. They'd kiss and suck and attack each other's mouths until their lips were red and swollen, with all the sloppiness and desperation of a pair of highschoolers, tugging at hemlines, nearly ripping seams of Loki's more flimsy pieces of clothing. Loki would work his hips in that way Thor had grown to love, straddling Thor's hips, grinding down on him for friction like some animal in heat until he had Thor straining in his jeans. Thor loved the sinister grin that would cross Loki's face then—Loki seemed to take the greatest pleasure in just how _fast_ he could have Thor ready to burst. Thor hadn't felt more like a preteen boy in his life, not even when he was actually in that age group.

Loki yanked Thor by the shirt and scooted to the side, laying down on the couch and tugging Thor demandingly on top of him, nearly tearing his shirt collar in the process, and Thor happily rutted against him while they resumed their breathless assault on one another's lips and Loki locked his legs around Thor insistently, keeping their movements quick and harsh and rushed. 

“Do you always have to act like you want me to hurt you?” Thor breathed against Loki, sitting up momentarily to meet the black hole gaze of Loki's lust-blown pupils.

“Believe me I deserve it.” Another sick smirk and Loki was undoing Thor's pants.

“Wait.” Thor interrupted the busy fingers at his belt and made Loki look at him and lay still. “Why?” He pushed. Despite his growing and very real _need_ to pound Loki into the love-seat until he cried, he still had to get past surface level eventually. Having Loki's body wasn't enough, he wanted his mind too. Eventually his heart, if Loki would allow it. But he didn't want to trap something as unbridled as Loki either, he'd have to be cautious about it.

Loki frowned at him, frozen for several seconds before glancing off to the side and taking a deep breath.

“...Smoke something with me.” He repeated from before. Thor turned Loki's head back to face him, forcibly with a hand on the sharp jaw.

“No.” He emphasized it by laying his full weight on Loki and feeling him squirm, feeling Loki's uncomfortable arousal pressed between their bodies, and he grinned as Loki's face went red with the friction and Thor's breath mingling with his. “So stubborn.” Thor murmured, releasing his grip from Loki's jaw and stroking his fingers through the tangled black hair instead. He moved again, forcing Loki to release a moan, arching up against him with little gasping breaths at Thor's careful, deliberate treatment. Slowly Thor continued, using his weight to drag out the torturous contact, keeping Loki from squirming too much by holding him down by the hips and lovingly nibbling against the pale neck Loki exposed to him so readily. It wasn't until he had Loki trembling, begging Thor to carry him into the bedroom and  _undo him_ that Thor paused yet again, making Loki groan in irritation. 

"Loki...Where are you even from?" 

With that, Loki growled something unintelligible and shoved at him hard, dislodging him enough to wriggle free suddenly. He was still lightly glossed with sweat and from the looks of it painfully turned on, but he still got up and walked away, leaving Thor in an equally frustrated state.

“I'm going to smoke.” He opened the balcony door, disappeared into the dark night air and slammed it shut behind him, rattling the window.

Sighing, Thor sat up and stared forlornly for just a minute before resigning himself to take a cold shower. He had a feeling Loki wouldn't stand for being pushed too far and was likely to bite--in a hostile way, with words and retribution--before opening up emotionally when he wasn't ready.

~

When Thor had washed himself for nearly an hour, then crawled into bed for the night, another hour later Loki came back inside, his entire body chilled through from the outdoors and seemingly not wanting to talk at all.

He fell into bed and curled himself into Thor's waiting arm, right against his side.

Thor found it endearing that as much of a mystery as Loki was, he would still bodily cling with all the adoration of a lost child, even while they kissed, or while he was begging to have unspeakable things done to him. Thor decided not to snap the thin bridge of trust they'd shoddily erected so quickly, and he wouldn't prod into Loki's past.  He'd just continue to be the warmth in Loki's cold bones, make him forget his own name during long restless nights, and be a steady pair of open, welcoming arms as long as Loki needed them.

~~~~

 

 


	7. Day 7: Half Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually meant to be read after Day 6, as it's a short continuation. :)

~~~~

The next morning, Loki didn't bring up their near-argument about his past, so Thor didn't either. He'd awakened with Loki sprawled on top of him, and that was his favorite way to wake up, so he knew he'd never try to push Loki into revealing more about himself again. He wanted to keep waking up to Loki, going to sleep with Loki, keep Loki in his life at all costs. He had to make sure Loki wouldn't run away from him.

They spent the morning quietly and like they normally did, if Loki was present in the mornings at all. Thor got up, not bothering to put on a shirt, and fixed them breakfast, making sure Loki ate enough of it, and Loki behaved as usual, flirting, making casual, surface level conversation, and eventually begging for Thor to make up last night by fucking him like he meant it.

He didn't exactly have to _beg,_ per se; Thor honestly felt that he was still frustrated from their interrupted session the night before. It was all too easy to make promises to wipe the smirk off of that pretty face.

“Do you really promise?” Loki asked, smirking wider for emphasis as Thor approached him. Thor couldn't help but grin back as he eagerly pulled Loki into his arms.

“I do.”

Loki's high-pitched yelps soon filled the kitchen as Thor had him bent over the counter, gripped by the hair. The smirking was indeed gone as Thor took him hard, with sharp, stabbing thrusts just how Loki liked. He hadn't even bothered to undress him completely, instead choosing to impatiently yank down the ridiculous little pants Loki wore and press Loki's face into the marble counter, hearing Loki keen gratefully at the feeling of Thor's fingers harshly spreading him open, first dry, invasive and bordering on too painful until Thor's natural gentleness took over, as was inevitable, and he grabbed a nearby bottle of oil to coat his fingers in before going in again.

He had to chuckle to himself at the convenience of the lubricant—truthfully they had little bottles of it everywhere, so common was Loki's desire to be taken spontaneously and without much warning. Though Thor had never had so much sex in such a short period of time as he had with Loki, there were certainly no complaints.

He brought a hand around to Loki's throat, leaning down heavily over top of him, peppering kisses all over the side of Loki's face while slamming into him, yanking Loki back up to stability when his knees buckled at the force. When Loki went to take himself in hand Thor slapped his upper thigh in reprimand.

“You'll come from my cock alone.” He commanded, and Loki whimpered, shoving himself back into Thor's thrusts even more fervently.

Thor may have wondered why Loki had to be treated this way to get the most pleasure out of their activities, but he couldn't deny the enjoyment of it; it was was only that he hoped at some point Loki would let himself be made slow and careful love to. He realized just as Loki was screaming out his orgasm that the word 'love' crossed his mind every time he laid eyes Loki lately, despite the fact that they'd only been flirting and fighting and fucking for a little over three short weeks.

Loki was melting against the counter, limp, having come all over the cabinets under it, and his spend dripped obscenely down the wooden panels while Thor pet his hair soothingly, chuckling lightly some more and telling him how good he was. He most certainly couldn't bring up 'love' around Loki, not yet. And still, he didn't even know where Loki was from.

Amidst his gasps for air, Loki reached back to find Thor's hand and grab it, smiling with his face still pressed into the hard kitchen surface.

“I was adopted, Thor. I'm from nowhere.” He breathed out. A long delayed answer to the question that had scared him off the night before. Well, it wasn't truly an answer, but it was something.

Thor said nothing, only pulled Loki off the counter and turned him around to kiss him properly. It was a small, small peek into who Loki really was, but it was a start, and it was enough. 

~~~~


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhHh I didn't know how to write skype sex at all so I just banged on my keyboard and produced whatever this is ~

"This is truly unfair, Loki. Even for you." Thor grumbled at the screen.

In his mind he both cursed and blessed Stark's little invention that allowed them to do this in the first place; while he was on earth to help the Avengers, he left Loki back in Asgard to continue running their kingdom, and now, he had learned to use Tony's technology to connect all the way to Asgard and see Loki.

"This way I don't have to listen to you two whine about the other one while one of you is here alone." Tony had said.

But now, Thor was wondering if it were better or worse to be able to see Loki, if it would be so tempting as this. On the screen Loki had set up in their bedroom in Asgard, Loki sat there watching him, while sitting in the lap of his own clone at the edge of the bed.

"Are you saying you're jealous, Thor? What, do you expect me not to play with myself when I don't have your cock to entertain me?" Loki teased, playing his fingers through his copy's hair and grinning wider while Thor shifted uneasily in his seat.

"It--it isn't that. You seem to not mind my absence." Thor mumbled, turning red even as he enjoyed the view of Loki touching 'himself' so fondly.

"Here, do not be jealous, Thor. Look--" He stood from the clone's lap, then bid the clone to stand as well. Loki took the clone's hand and directed him to turn, giving Thor a good view. "Show our king what you're wearing underneath, my dear reflection." Loki purred to it, and Thor learned forward eagerly to watch it undress slowly and deliberately, never saying a word but putting on a little smile as it removed it's flimsy green top and simple black pants.

Loki had the clone in nothing now but clingy black lace underwear, and Thor wanted to jump through the monitor.

"Pretty, isn't he? Now look--" Loki pushed the clone back onto the bed and positioned himself behind it, holding its back to his chest, legs spread on either side of it. He pulled back on the clone's long dark hair, making it utter a small sound, but that was all, as Loki displayed the pale white of its neck to Thor like a prize, and he reached around to slide a hand along its abdomen, slipping his fingers past the lace band and slowly bringing pleasure until the clone began to pant, turning his head to try to get kisses from Loki but only getting to mouth along Loki's jawline while he kept talking.

"When you get here, I'll show you in person how willing they are to please..." Loki was saying, making the clone stop by simply turning his head back around gently.

“You will not show me now?” Thor asked, nearly touching the screen to stroke the image of his beloved.

Loki moved again. “Well...Would you like to see me demonstrate how I'd like you to treat me when you get back?” He asked Thor slowly, tenderly tilting the other Loki's chin so it looked directly into the camera at Thor, like a plea for permission. “Although...I cannot fuck him too hard, he will disappear, unable to maintain solid form if he is used too harshly.”

That sentence alone had Thor swallowing hard, his pants suddenly uncomfortable and tight at the prospect of literally wrecking a clone solely by way of sex.

“See, look brother--” And to the clone he said, “Take the lace off darling.”

Thor stared, trying to resist getting too worked up as the clone obeyed, and Loki just reached between his copy's legs and pushed two fingers into him immediately.

“I've made him already prepared. So I could just--”

Loki manipulated the submissive Loki onto it's hands and knees. He didn't waste any time, and Thor took in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he watched Loki undo his own trousers, grab the clone's hips and just shove himself into the waiting entrance, seating himself deep inside with no care for gentleness.

The clone made a high-pitched whimpering sound at the sudden sensation of being filled up to the brim, Loki behind it suddenly grabbing a handful of the dark hair and making him bow at the waist further. Loki resumed eye-contact with Thor on the screen and Thor almost looked away. He couldn't stop thinking about how that clone must feel, and though he'd never bottomed for Loki, he couldn't help but be curious about it now as he watched Loki take absolute control, slamming into his mirror-self so hard it had to brace itself on it's elbows and angle back to avoid being fucked face first into the bed covers.

Outside the door, Tony had caught the audible sound of the speakers and had stopped to briefly listen, but what he heard was mildly confusing—Two voices from the computer, both Loki, one of them hoarsely screaming at a fast rhythm and another encouraging in a cool, lust-thickened tone.

From Thor he heard naught but a lot of uncomfortable shuffling and occasionally a grunt of approval.

“Maybe you aren't jealous of me having the clone as company, but more specific...maybe you'd like to be in place of this beautiful specimen, Thor? Would you like me to have you, use you like this, brother?” Came Loki's voice from the speakers.

Thor was sounding like he wanted to say yes, but he didn't, not yet.

Before he could find out the answer to that, Tony backed quickly away from the door to go on about his business.

“ _They'd better thank me big time for making their little smut sessions possible.”_ He grumbled to himself even as he contemplated hacking in and spying on the video feed from his own lab.

~~~~

 


	9. Day 9: Against The Wall

~~~~

Loki had long-since learned that he _enjoyed_ fighting Thor. But it wasn't because he wanted Thor dead, or even necessarily wanted to hurt him, it was just that he got a thrill from it so deep down in his psyche that it took on a life of its own and tended to tear its way out of him in a mania. It was a physical pleasure he got bound up in, possessed as it rippled just underneath his skin, just as vibrant as each drop of blood he saw, at each bruise he saw blossom, whether his own or Thor's. When he wanted Thor he _had_ him, mind, body and soul this way. 

Thor seemed to be the electric love-child of the earth and the heavens, a blinding light-force. To stand in witness of his rage was to dance at the center of his storm, to get lost in the reckless rhythm of it. Receiving a blow from Thor could kill most things, but Loki found a greedy and all consuming pride in the fact that not only would he withstand it, but these days he'd probably enjoy it. A strike of lightning could sear away the feel of all else, and when it was gone, he tingled with the oversensitivity of a mere breath, and it was probably unhealthy how that feeling came to cause a dependency. All of it was a dependency—Loki had let himself want the push and pull too much; he was defined by it. He was ruled and goaded by Thor's weight against his, the intensity of it, the way Thor's rage was literally a force of nature, the way Thor's wrath controlled him so.

Control.

Loki needed,  _adored_ control. Thor was the only one who could ever control him. 

He could flashback to their childhood, where authority figures could scream at him for his tricks, and Odin could punish him and Frigga's sweet words of guidance would move to reason with and persuade him, 'magic in cruelty is for your enemies, only magic in assistance and playfulness is for your family and friends'. But he had grown up dark and twisted now, and cruelty was equal to play, and cruel play was reserved for Thor. And when Thor truly reprimanded him, something inside him could still listen. He wanted that from Thor. No, he demanded it.

He didn't understand this fully, just that it was some sick secret inside him, but he knew he lived for Thor's punishment.

Perhaps, Loki thought, it was because it was just _beautiful,_ the process of triggering and procuring said chastisement.

Loki could do something so simple yet so disruptive, and there was Thor, holy, disgustingly golden good, passionate. It was the  _passion_ that Loki drank up. He fed on it constantly and let it be his life-blood. 

Thor was forever and ultimately passionate, above all else. And Loki knew he could control Thor's passions in turn, and _there_ was the thrill.

Loki had also long-since learned that the taunting and teasing of the flesh got him a far more focused fix of the passion, push, and pull he so craved from Thor. They needn't fight each other with fists and blades--not every time. He perfected and embodied the arts of seduction, winding the strings of envy and possessiveness in his fingers, weaving them into Thor's mind, slowly, over time. And then he'd yank the strings and Thor would come falling. Every time. It was  _intoxicating_ . Loki had turned blows into kisses, battle into brutal sex, berserker rage into slow building relentless, paralyzing sessions behind shut bedroom doors.

His addiction only grew when he observed that Thor felt a similar excitement in reprimanding him as well, and that was truly dangerous information....Loki taunted Thor constantly, seeking that primal satisfaction he felt whenever a scheme would grant him a payout.

He was getting close to this payout, his next fix, now. It wasn't something he wanted to lead to true anger, necessarily, but it was so _easy_ and it had been so _long—_ two days—that he'd had Thor pulling him away to some private corner for some “fun”.

He'd perched himself on the lap of a perfect stranger, in the midst of a royal feast, one that had Thor directly across the room in plain view. He did not care who he was flirting with; only that Thor could see it happen.

Thor did see. He saw instantly, because Loki was the hardest person in the realm to ignore, when he did not wish to be ignored.

As Loki busied himself with talking up the stranger, and asking to be fed pieces of fruit and served mead, and becoming increasingly touchy and friendly with those around him, he could practically hear Thor's ire building.

Thor had no true, public claim to Loki, not yet, but logic never did factor in very well when it came to their feelings toward each other. The jealousy was real, the want was real, and the possessiveness was real between them. Those all trumped logic no matter what, in the end.

It took less than thirty minutes before Thor was blind to all casual conversation his friends were attempting to make. His eyes were glued to his trickster brother, laughing and rubbing the shoulders of his new 'friend', and it was all made worse due to Loki's attire. What stranger _wouldn't_ respond to the prince's advances when he was dressed in leather so tight? He was all leather and gold, his smiling face framed in the soft black waves of his hair. The drink was beginning to flush his cheeks, and in the warm firelight he looked so strikingly alluring that several eyes were fixed on him beside Thor's in the first place. He leaned to place a kiss to the delighted young stranger's jawline.

The undignified yelp he made when heaved upright by Thor's rough grasp on his upper arm did not match the rich and captivating aura of his appearance whatsoever.

But dignity, Loki could admit he no longer had any.

As he was hauled off bodily by his brother, he spat curses and clawed at Thor's arms hatefully until Thor lifted him right off his feet and continued, leaving the crowded room at a heightened murmur at the upset.

Loki still did not care about causing scenes any longer. Loss of pride was no matter to him; he'd gain his sense of pride in the pleasure of observing what pure power he had over Thor's emotions.

“Put me _down_ you great loud fool.” Loki hissed when they'd reached the privacy of an empty golden hallway, and Thor did, only to slam him against a wall harshly.

“You know what it is you do.” Thor growled at him, bodily pinning Loki's smaller frame to the hard surface behind him.

“Go away. You reek of mead.” Loki muttered coolly, and Thor scoffed.

“So do you, you would not stop accepting refills from your hands-y little friend--”

“What do you care?? You have no public claim over me, I am not _yours._ So used to everything eventually belonging to you, isn't that right brother?”

Thor claimed Loki's lips to make them stop talking. That mocking tone was grating on his nerves and he was tired.

Then Loki bit, drawing blood, and Thor didn't even pull away, he released Loki's arms just to rip his top right down the middle, leather and buckles and all, sending twisted metal clasps flying. Loki twisted away with a muffled protest, but Thor now had a hold on Loki's leather waistband, nearly damaging that too while he undid the fastenings.

“You _are_ mine. Why can you never just ask me to claim you the way you're so desperate for?” Thor complained through their now frantic movements to over-power each other.

“I do not want you 'claiming' me.” Loki snapped as Thor still had dominance and limited his thrashing.

“You lie. And in the morning when you wake up aching in my bed you will know you are already claimed.” Thor had the nerve to  _smile_ at him.

Loki stared, vaguely realizing that Thor was learning to mask anger with a very frustrating grace, but then he had to sneer, then outright laugh, causing Thor to pause with his hands still down near Loki's undone pants.

“If you think I will let you haul me off to your bed whenever you want, I--”

His words cut off sharply when Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, pushing him to face the wall.

“I will not take you to a bed then.” Thor said, still rather calmly considering he was nearly shaking with frustration, and Loki's breath hitched in his throat when Thor pressed in closer, jamming a hand between their bodies and down the back of Loki's pants. With his other hand he'd secured both of Loki's narrow wrists in his grip, and pressed them at the small of Loki's back with a force that nearly bruised.

Loki flinched, then outright gasped loudly as he felt two of Thor's fingers breech his entrance roughly with no regard for his comfort. But that was how he preferred Thor to enter him, and as much as he wanted to act like this was all his own mind-game, a way of playing Thor without his knowledge, he knew that Thor knew what he liked and desired. He relished the burn while Thor's fingers played inside him until his legs were shaking and he was panting into the wall, his cheek pressed against it so hard he was sure the texture of stone was imprinted in his flushed skin. Thor freed his wrists but he only clung to the wall now, Thor's weight behind him leaning in, and Thor's breath hot against his ear.

Finally he let himself moan aloud as Thor's fingers nearly left him, but then pushed into him to the last knuckle and stilled, hating that Thor chuckled when his hips pushed back automatically on the invading hand.

By the time Thor had exposed his ass to the air of the hall, he'd already given up his pretenses of displeasure. It always happened eventually. He could pretend that Thor didn't understand him, but Thor did. He could pretend that he wasn't Thor's, and even pretend that Thor truly was clueless to their 'game'.

The truth was he was as easy for Thor to control as a single bolt of lightning, drawn to Thor's effortless call so easily it was shameful. All Thor had to do to technically 'win' was not ever react to the games, not ever react to Loki's taunts and farces. But, Loki also knew the truth that Thor would always want to fall for him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It took away the pleasure he gained from the purest forms of deceit, if Thor knew where all the feints were.

Just now, none of that mattered. He barely had enough time (and sense) to ease the way with a hurriedly whispered spell as Thor's cock spread him open, and he was soon thoughtless, nothing but the deep drive of Thor's passion behind him, and he braced himself to the wall and took it with sharp, harsh breaths, letting himself be blinded by the sensation of being claimed.

Thor's hands burned hot on his hips, like fire, skin burning bone while he was punished by the sheer pace that Thor set for them. Desperate, hoarse sounds tore from Loki's throat unbridled, ones he couldn't even define as gasps or cries alone, they were just  _noise_. 

Without warning after several blurry minutes, Thor pulled out of him sharply, making him yelp yet again, and he felt so empty that he was about to complain despite himself until Thor turned him around, lifting him under the upper thighs, and Loki's body automatically did what it was supposed to, locking legs around Thor's torso and sinking himself down into the rigid length again, sighing heavily, needily as he did, letting the sigh ease into a self-satisfied smirk as he met Thor's gaze through his euphoria.

“Are you sure it isn't you that belongs to me?” He leaned in to whisper the words against Thor's mouth. Down one end of the hall, people were walking by. One look to the right and they'd be seen. Thor seemed not to care or even notice, while Loki wished they would.

“It's no matter which of us belongs to the other.” Thor gruffly told him, too impatient to argue about definitions, and he forced Loki into an upward jolt, his back scraping against the wall.

He manipulated Loki into the perfect positioning and controlled him, all of him, fucking into Loki's tight heat until he was getting too loud to not garner attention, but Thor still did not care, and so on it went until Loki was clinging, slumped around Thor's torso, weak, unable to even dig painfully into the meat of Thor's shoulders with his nails, as he so loved to do at times when he was more coherent.

He did have enough energy to bite though, sinking his teeth into Thor's shoulder while he wildly pistoned his hips to meet Thor's sharp upward thrusts, then coming messily between their bodies and muffling his scream into Thor's sweat-damp hair. He almost felt still frustrated despite the waves of relief washing through him; here he was, limp and spent and genuinely exhausted, and Thor—Thor with his sense of ownership—came with merely a decisive grunt, tugging sharply in Loki's hair while branding him deep, filling Loki until he whimpered again, squirming uncomfortable in Thor's arms at the feeling of being used until oversensitive, and no more could be wrung out of him.

Loki barely registered being torn away from the wall and lifted off of Thor, he was still shuddering from the thrill of it all, head spinning, spite quelled, tongue silenced, save quiet gulps for breath. 

He did register being thrown onto Thor's bed face first, and he keened despite himself in the soft furs, knowing Thor was right behind him, and that no matter how hard he wanted to deny it, he would indeed be laid up in Thor's bed in the morning with a deep ache right to his core.

~~~~

 


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I made it emotional  
> War prize Jotun Loki drabble ~

~~~~

At first, Loki could scarcely believe it.

This blonde king of the Asgardians, his captor, led him to the bedroom in chains, and now presumed to placate his rage with this pretense of gentleness. _Care_ even. With his blood still boiling with the fervor of battle and his pride still stinging with the pain of defeat, Loki stood absolutely still as this _Thor_ risked removing the heavy cuffs that bound Loki's wrists.

This alone was a source of confusion in and of itself, but Loki instantly determined it must be stupidity rather than benevolence. Thor placed his captive Jotun prince on the bed to undress him.

"Oh you _must_ have mush where your brains should be, Asgardian." Loki insulted bitterly. "You take me here, undoubtedly to serve as your bed-slave, and yet you make to take me oh so kindly, like a proper lover? I'd rather you use me. Be the disgusting animal you are, and be done with me for the night."

Loki had planned on neither moving nor speaking at all, in hopes of infuriating his new "owner" with apathy and disillusionment.

"I am not trying to treat you harshly, Loki."

Loki scoffed. "Then you should never have stepped foot in Jotunheim." Thor sighed, weary of battling the icy prince both physically and mentally.

"If you wish this to be pleasant, then you will--"

"Then I will not even look at you as you make your claim on me. You will find no pleasure or love, or anything but malice by looking on my face." With that, Loki turned his head and refused to look at Thor again, even when Thor silently reached out and began to touch his hair, then his clothing.

Loki did not make a sound when Thor began stripping him either.

He made not a single whimper when Thor turned him over, onto his stomach, then drew him up to his hands and knees.

Loki stared, still and silent, but wide-eyed at the pillows beneath him while Thor spoke from behind him.

"Just because you will not look at me does not mean it will be unpleasant or unkind."

Loki did not budge.

"Just take me and be done, you mindless brute." He hissed, growing impatient with the entire process of fighting and losing and falling from splendor.

"Do you want to be taken?" Thor asked, and Loki couldn't help himself. The most spiteful laugh he'd ever heard come out of his mouth tore out of his throat before he could restrain it.

"I do not _care_ Odinson. I don't. I do not care anymore. Not about you, not for my life, not for anyone, or anything." He spoke no more, as he felt Thor touch him, caress a heavy hand up his spine and into his hair.

He spoke no more at the feeling of warm oil, and carefully placed fingers working him open, loosening him, making his limbs quiver despite his distaste, and it was hard to hold himself up.

Thor was silent as well, and still Loki made no sound save slow, deep, open mouthed breaths as Thor made sure he was thoroughly and very well stretched, leaving no possibility of pain.

He bit back a stubborn urge to mewl or moan as Thor pierced him so deep it knocked the wind from his lungs, and it was as if Thor's presence within him was going to wipe away everything he knew himself to be.

He would not give Thor the satisfaction of hearing him scream, while Thor rutted into him hard, sharp, but with an overwhelmingly loving hold around his hips, tender kisses being placed at the nape of his neck and the back of his shoulder.

Loki bit his lip until he drew blood, but refused to show signs of strain even when Thor's stamina proved all the rumors true, and he feared passing out before Thor would even finish. But when finally, Thor did finish, Loki could not stop his climax from rendering him useless and spent, and as he came he cried, still silently, tears dripping to the luxurious bedding below as Thor was placing a still loving hand into his hair and attempting to soothe him without even having to see his face to know he was showing emotion. He cried and would not show gratitude for Thor's mercy.

He cried and did not wish for rescue from Asgard; he knew he would not have it.

He cried and cursed Thor for being someone that proved very difficult to despise.

~~~~


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble-fill of my own prompt on tumblr, where Loki is king and Thor's the advisor, but in the bedroom Loki's basically owned :D and that's how they like it ~ I sort of wish I could do a longer story based on that, but no time!

~~~~

He was going to pass out--He just knew he would.

Thor's hand was buried in his hair, pulling with a hard grip, making it impossible for him to bow forward too much, and he let out a few whimpers, his face burning hot, the intensity of Thor's thrusts being nearly too much on him as this was their third round.

"You've been so good all day, Loki. Are you liking your reward?" Thor's voice was low, rough with arousal, thrumming in his exhausted mind, and Loki only gasped a few desperate pleas for a break, and did not receive one.

He _had_ been good, and he'd been waiting patiently all day long for Thor to take him, but he wasn't allowed to ask for it--only to do as his king commanded and wait.

It had been torture.

Thor had been right next to him all day but never touching him, all throughout their meetings and as they took care of Asgard's affairs, and Loki was the king in public, yet the only thing he could not ask of Thor was this.

But for being cooperative and patient, Thor would take care of him now. Now he was full, complete, Thor's length piercing him so deep he felt like the air was punched out of his lungs, and he moaned indulgently as he took it, his cock hard and twitching with the stimulation, dripping pre-come to the already messy sheets below.

He knew he wouldn't be allowed to touch himself; he couldn't, besides. His wrists were bound in front of him tightly in gold chains (that Thor had had made especially for him as a gift), and those were bound to Mjolnir laying heavily on the mattress a few feet further away, and he was forced to support himself at the elbows. When they played like this, Mjolnir played too--no amount of pulling would budge the hammer from its spot, though it rested easily on the bed and pillows without causing damage. 

Thor's hand that wasn't in Loki's hair was now bruising his waist, pulling him back more harshly, and Thor began to move impossibly harder, and when Loki screamed, Thor sternly shushed him. His vision was going blurry, his heart was pounding out of his chest, and he wanted to come so desperately that he literally ached inside.

After a few more grueling minutes, Thor was switching his movements from sharp and jarring stabs to long, smooth strokes, filling Loki's abused hole all the way up, and then nearly pulling all the way out before repeating, and Loki couldn't physically stay quiet any longer; it was so _perfect_  that tears were soon pricking the corners of his eyes, then streaming down his face, and he had to sob openly. He felt Thor's hand move from his hair, down the center of his spine, and then he was shaking, but Thor didn't silence him again; He felt Thor's weight settle all down his back and everything burned—the contact of their overheated skin, the muscles in his legs and back—but Thor's mouth pressed to his ear and all thoughts seemed to shut off from the relief of the words--

“Come for me, brother.”

The cry that tore out of him was broken and hoarse as he instantly came on command, not even needing to be touched or coaxed; he had learned long ago to come on Thor's cock alone, Thor had made certain of that. All he needed was to be used and filled by Thor, and he craved it constantly.

He was barely aware of anything anymore afterward, save the feeling of Thor gently unbinding his wrists, rubbing life back into them, easing the soreness. Thor was embracing him next, smothering him in kisses and wiping the tears from his face.

“Do you wish to sleep?” Thor asked him quietly when he felt Loki could speak again, and Loki groaned, still reeling from the waves of his orgasm. It had been his fourth one that evening, and making his tongue form words was officially a challenge. He nuzzled his face into Thor's shoulder gratefully.

“You aren't supposed to ask me, Thor...Are you finished with me?” He felt Thor's wide grin, even without looking up.

“Perhaps.”

Loki shuddered, but couldn't manage another reaction to such an open-ended answer. Thor's hand was soothingly, approvingly stroking in his hair, and bliss was stripping him of consciousness, and if Thor wanted to rouse him later then he would do so. After all, Thor was the king here, in the safe space of their bed-chambers, and Loki was free to be nothing at all but a very willing  and wanton possession.

~~~~

 


	12. Day 12: Fingering

~~~~

He had Loki flat on his back, splayed out on beautiful furs, wearing nothing save his fucked out facial expressions and the come from their first few round still slick and smeared over his chest and abdomen.

Thor had seated himself in his favorite place in the whole nine realms, and that was in-between Loki's spread open thighs.

Exposure was a favor and a privilege that Loki granted, as vulnerability was a thing that never had come easily to him, but with Thor, he needed to be that way, fearless and unabashed as it ensured he had Thor's every attention. Even better than having Thor's eyes all over him was the satisfaction that in these moments he could plainly see just how much Thor loved him, craved him, admired him.

His moans were soft and appreciative now, as Thor's fingers were slipping into him, easily sliding into the come still filling him from earlier, and when Thor used his free hand to spread his legs further apart he grinned exhaustedly up at his brother, soaking up the careful attention, and the sensation of Thor's fingers moving deep inside him. That was the appeal for Thor--other than the very obvious benefits of having his hand explore Loki any way he saw fit—Loki and his infamous tongue were silent, save for the subtle notes of desperation and pleased mewling. He got to watch Loki try to speak, try to talk back but ultimately fail, silenced with a mere hook of Thor's digits.

He whimpered pitifully, desperate for deeper penetration while Thor simply continued to stretch him, being deliberate and slow. The longer he took, the more undone Loki became, and oh, it was so beautiful to see Loki lose all of his composure completely, mindlessly rocking his hips down, desperate to ride out his pleasures on Thor's hand.

“Turn over.”

Thor told him, withdrawing his fingers briefly and grinning when Loki made a small incomprehensible complaint before eagerly doing as he was told. Thor placed a hand fondly at the small of Loki's back, and answered the little wiggle Loki's hips made by reintroducing his fingers, pressing into Loki with two at once and watching the excess come displaced by them, admiring the glistening trail of wetness it made as it trickled out, and down the pale planes of skin between Loki's legs.

And Loki was _so close_ , his face buried in the pillows while he panted, letting out a breathless, pleased chuckle while Thor sped up his rhythm. Exhausted though he was, he was helpless to do anything but take Thor's relentless ministrations.

“More..” He still had the capacity to ask, and Thor obliged, admiring Loki's insatiability as he did so, stuffing a third finger in and watching Loki tense up, trembling, his breaths coming in sharp gasps.

“How many times can you come in one night? Hm?” Thor asked, leaning over Loki to press closer, his free hand coming around to pull Loki's body flush against his chest, and his thrusts grew rougher, more precise, making it almost impossible for Loki to get the breath to reply clearly.

“Thor I'm—I'm going to--” Loki tried to say, but Thor would not let him speak, instead twisting his fingers harshly and grinning when Loki only clenched down on them, trying to keep them in as far as they could go. “Please...please, just--” Loki was mumbling into the pillow, unable to take being teased for much longer.

Thor withdrew his fingers again though, and Loki nearly cried.

“Shhh. There's something better than my hand for you. Though I cannot say it will be less teasing.” He had to hold Loki's hips still to keep him from squirming, and he lifted Loki a bit higher up on his knees. “Sh.” Thor urged again, moving to ghost feather-light kisses down Loki's spine, then with his tongue, he slowly, lightly traced around Loki's well used opening. The scream of delight Loki released into the fur covers amused Thor to no end.

~~~~

 

 


	13. Day 13: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly continues from Day 12!

The minutes felt too long, drawn out.

The muscles in Loki's legs were quivering from the strain of keeping his ass raised in the air, and the fact that he just couldn't stop rocking backward onto Thor's face.

He couldn't be bothered about how such shameless behavior would normally embarrass him; his immediate pleasure was all he could think about as Thor's tongue licked into him, making a lewd slurp as Thor seemed to be trying to clean up every drop of evidence from their previous activity. But Thor had filled him again and again, so many times prior that how used and sloppy he felt wasn't too surprising.

Thor held Loki's upper thighs as he worked, moaning appreciatively and causing a pleasant hum against Loki's hole, a sensation that almost made Loki collapse right there. His achingly hard cock twitched in response, a slow drip of pre-come further dampening their already hopelessly messy sheets, yet no matter how bad he needed it he knew Thor wouldn't let him touch himself to get off more quickly. He was resigned to whimpering pathetically as Thor's tongue fucked into him so irritatingly slowly that he found himself cursing, his head hanging between his shoulders while he kept himself upraised on his elbows.

Thor then stopped to speak and Loki growled out a weak "curse you", torn between knowing Thor was wearing a smug expression and not wanting to look, and greatly curious about what Thor's lips must look like after paying him such private and thorough attentions. He shuddered as he didn't dare look, but he could picture it well enough, Thor's mouth shiny with smeared come and his lips reddened with use.

“No matter how much I lick away, you still seem endlessly full of my spend, Loki.” Thor's voice reached him, snapping him out of his daze.

“Because you are far too fertile for your own good _,_ now _finish me off!”_ He'd meant for that to sound biting and commanding, but instead it came out as a shaky beg, and Loki sighed in frustration as Thor laughed lightly, then made a 'tsk' noise and palmed one of Loki's cheeks, squeezing gently.

“So greedy.” He chided, and Loki again found himself full of Thor's tongue. The long, low moan that escaped him was most definitely embarrassing, even to his sex-fogged mind, but Thor was soothingly caressing his hips and upper thigh in encouragement, and the careful, deliberate spirals Thor's tongue was making inside him had him resorting to biting the cushions to withhold more sobs.

“ _Thor.._ ” he warned in a stifled hitch, and finally, _finally_ Thor reached around to stroke him; he jolted, making Thor roughly hold him still, and when Thor latched his mouth around Loki's entrance and sucked, it only took two pumps on his straining cock to have him hoarsely crying out again as he spilled freely, abundantly regardless of the fact that it was for the fourth time that night. He hazily registered screaming 'yes', losing himself in forceful waves of climax, and Thor gave one last swipe with the flat of his tongue, then sat up to watch Loki writhe in the throes of his orgasm.

By the time Loki was laying limp and could stop shaking, coming back to himself and catching his breath, Thor had laid down against him to stroke his hair, planting an affectionate kiss to his neck, and then turning Loki's chin and capturing his mouth in a kiss that Loki half-heartedly protested.

“Thor, you're filthy.” He breathed when Thor pulled away, and Thor only agreed with a low murmur. “You love to taste yourself on my mouth, do not lie.”

It was true, but Loki would not grant him the satisfaction of agreeing. His body ached, and all he wanted to do was sleep suddenly, melted into Thor's arms, but not before he swore to himself to return the favors he'd received tonight as soon as he awoke.  

~~~~


End file.
